


Fancomic: Where Is Ginger?

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Where Is Ginger?

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

 

 

 

 

Southeastern은 데들리스트 캐치의 노쓰웨스턴 오마쥬/패러디 한 거고 뒷모습은 제일 좋아하는 에드가 생각하며 그림.  
진저도 죗값을 받아야 마땅하겠지만 지금껏 캐릭터를 이상하게 만든 게 쪼끔 미안해서 나름의 해피엔딩으로.  
헙, 마지막 컷 진저 대사가 조금 짤리네요. 이미지 사이즈를 줄이면 글씨가 작아서 안 보일 거라 아래 덧붙입니다.  
"..구해준 거 아녀. 묶은 게 오래돼갖고 즈절로 풀릴 때까정 쿠키가 날 멕여 살렸어. 그러니 이제 우리 쿠키 내가 믹여 살려야 않겄어?   
나도 참~나쁜 놈이었나본디. 그니께 누가 묶어버렸겠쟈? 근디 내가 쿠키 만나고 변한 거 아녀."

이걸로 트루 디텍티브는 끝. 이렇게 길게 꾸준히 많이 그리는 경우가 흔치 않은데 어쩌다보니 잔뜩 그려서 AO3 계정까지 뚫어 봤습니다.  
그동안 즐겁게 봐주신 분들이 계시다면 정말 감사합니다!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
